


and till the end you're my very best friend

by bimissybooth



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimissybooth/pseuds/bimissybooth
Summary: "I don't want a boy, Missy. Ever."(rewrite of nas coming out to missy in 1x02, from missy's perspective)





	and till the end you're my very best friend

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride and return of ackley month! heres some nissy to celebrate xxx come talk to me on tumblr @bimissybooth!

Nas let out a long sigh before leaning against the wall. To just about anyone else in the world, that sigh would've been just a sigh. A heavy expulsion of breath. Meaningless, insignificant. But Missy Booth  _knew_ Nasreen Paracha. Something was up with her friend, and she'd do her goddamn best to get to the bottom of it. 

Missy joined her next to the wall. She discreetly glanced at Nas out of the corner of her eye, but it didn't matter. Nas was a million miles away. Her beautiful brown eyes looked so incredibly sad and her lips were set in a tight little frown. Missy wanted to hold her, protect her from all the terrible things going on and never ever let her go. But that could never happen. This was Ackley Bridge, not a Disney movie. She had to be realistic about things. Nasreen was destined for greater things than this dead-end town and little old Missy Booth. That girl, she'd change the world. She'd certainly changed Missy's. 

"Seen Cory staring at Alya and that," she smiled. "I think he's got a thing for hijabis. So if you like him..."

"I don't want Cory," Nas rolled her eyes. "I don't want a boy."

"Okay," Missy's heart leapt, but she pushed the feelings down deep, deeper, willing them to disappear. "You want like, a proper boyfriend that your mum-"

"No," Nas said, more forcefully this time. "I don't want a boy."

"Fine," she said, deadpan. Conceal, don't feel. Just like  _Frozen._

"Do you- do you see what I'm saying?" Nas turned to her and Missy's breath caught. God, she was pretty. Missy let herself have that thought. She was allowed to do that, right? Admire her friend? Nothing wrong with that.

"Yeah!" She said coming back to her senses. 

"I don't want a boy, Missy. Ever." Nas stared at the pavement like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"So... you- you're...?" Nas' gaze stayed fixed on the ground. "Nas?"

Missy reached out, her fingers brushing Nas'. She expected her to pull away, retreat into herself, but instead Nas grasped Missy's hand as if her life depended on it. Nas' hand was just a little bit smaller than Missy's; they seemed to fit together perfectly. Like they were made for each other. Missy's stomach did a somersault.

"Is it okay- can we- can we just not say anything for a little bit?" A smile tugged at her lips. "That's probably impossible for you though."

Missy laughed. "Shut up! I so  _can_ be quiet!"

She mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key and Nas burst out laughing. Missy tried to resist, but the giggles were infectious. Seeing her best friend so happy filled her with so much joy she couldn't help but join in.

For those few precious seconds, it felt like the old days again; happy and carefree, the two girls against the world. But then it was over, and they sighed in unison, breathless. Missy glanced down, noticing their hands were still intertwined. Strange. It felt so right, so natural, she'd simply forgotten. 

"I'm sorry- you probably want me to let go," Nas said.

"No," Missy smiled. "Never."

"Me neither."

They stood there, on the street corner, under the glow of the street lights in comfortable silence for a few moments. Surprisingly, Nasreen broke it.

"Missy?" She was suddenly serious. "Do you fancy me?"

 She could've sworn her heart stopped. Missy Booth had died and gone to heaven, or she was dreaming, or this was some sick joke.

"It's okay, you- you don't have to answer that."

"Yes."

The voice was so small, so un-Missy-like, it took her a moment to realise she herself had actually said it out loud.

"I feel the same way."

Tears pricked her eyes, and Missy laughed despite herself.

"I love you, Nasreen Paracha."

They'd said 'I love you' countless times before today. They'd known one another their entire lives. They'd go to hell and back for each other. But this was different. This  _meant something._

(But that wasn't to say the hundreds, thousands, of previous forms of those three words had meant nothing. They were just as important. But the difference was that this time, both girls fully understood what the other was meaning.)

"I love you too, Missy Booth."

And suddenly Nas was kissing her and she was kissing Nas and everything was  _right_ in the world. This was how it was meant to be. Fireworks and butterflies and ChapStick and softness. Oh, Nas was so much softer than the boys' she'd kissed in the past. Not that kissing boys had been unpleasant: it had been fun, but simply paled in comparison to this. Missy and Nas. Nas and Missy. Them, together, forever.

Missy leaned her forehead on Nas'.

"God," she laughed again. "We're a right pair of dafties, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Nas gazed up at her best friend. "Yeah, we are."


End file.
